The Return
by Red-hair1990
Summary: Après un an d'abscence Harry reviens à Poudlard où de nombreusues choses ont changées. mauvais résumé, faites vous votre propre opinion HPHG.


Disclaimer :

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

Salut tout le monde !

Encore une fic de moi, un petit Harry Hermione comme je les aime : compliqués et simples à la fois ! Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est : Bonne lecture et oubliait pas les review.

Je précise aussi que si parfois les chapitres s'espacent c'est que l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là !

Red-hair 1990

Chapitre 1 : Billet de retour 

Durant l'été de sa cinquième année, Harry s'était entraîné à l'usage de sorts extrêmement forts, dont le sortilège impardonnable de l'Avada Kedavra, il lui été impératif de savoir le maîtriser, car après avoir pris connaissance de la prophétie, il savait que du duel ultime, un seul devait réchapper.

Ainsi, durant quatre mois il avait pratiqué, avec l'aide de Maugrey Fol Œil, de Rémus, Sirius et à son grand regret du professeur Rogue, des techniques d'attaques, de défense et de protection, qui devait lui permettre de vaincre le mage noir. L'occlumancie lui avait permit de rendre son âme hermétique tout en pénétrant les secrets intimes des autres. il pratiquait les sortilèges impardonnables sans aucun problème. Maîtrisait les bases de la magie noire et avait appris quelque technique furtive avec Sirius et Thonks. Il avait énormément mûri pendant ces quatre mois. Son âme avait en quelque sorte noirci, il n'attendais rien de l'avenir, et vivait a présent, au jour le jour.

Vers la mi-novembre, l'ordre avait décidé qu'il était prêt, et il l'emmenèrent sur les traces de Voldemort, il était accompagné de « son équipe d'entraînement », comme l'avait nommé Sirius qui en faisait parti, il y avait aussi Fol Œil, Rogue, Thonks et Rémus, ainsi que d'autres membres de l'ordre qui faisait escorte. Harry continuait les entraînement tout les jours, l'équipe se déguisait en mangemort, ceux dont Thonks prenait l'apparences était très réaliste, elle prit même l'apparence de Lucius Malefoy, même le combat final était simulé par un sort, Voldemort apparaissait toujours en pleine forme, Harry ressentait des douleurs atroce au niveau de sa cicatrices, mais avait appris à ne plus y prêter attention, il avait acquis une grande tolérance à la douleur. Il mirent deux mois à trouver un mangemort, Fol Œil lui fit subire l'Imperium, pour qu'il leur disent où ils pouvaient trouver Voldemort, même sous un double Imperium combiné de Fol œil et Harry, le mangemort ne savait pas. Il essayèrent un véritassérum de Rogue qui ne marcha pas non plus. Il décidèrent alors d'attendre un appel de la marque. ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, quelques jours après la capture du mangemort il se mit a hurler et la marque à rougir comme chauffée au fer. Ils lui mirent au poignet un bracelet qui le suivrait et si il leur faussait compagnie ils n'hésiteraient pas à lancé un Avada Kedavra sur celui que porterai un des membres de l'Ordre et qui serait appliqué à sa personne, et si il disait quoique se soit, il serait tué dans les plus bref délais.

Ainsi le mangemorts les fit transplaner dans une grande clairière en forêt, Harry avait été autoriser à passer son brevet de transplanage avec un an d'avance, où tous déguisé en mangemorts ils attendirent. Le mangemort capturé n'était pas important dans le groupe, il était en retrait. Harry et l'équipe faussèrent compagnie à l'escorte qui surveillait le mangemort. Ils se dirigèrent vers un manoir dont les tours pointaient non loin de là, au dessus des arbres. Ils suivirent le plan rodé depuis plusieurs semaines : Rogue, Fol Œil et Thonks restaient en arrière, Sirius, Harry et Rémus en première ligne. Les trois derrière couvrirent ceux de devant et tuèrent tout les mangemorts présent dans le manoir qui les avaient repérés et ils s'été attendu à ce qu'il y en ai beaucoup. La première ligne ne s'arrêta pas et fonça, d'après les informations des espions dans les mangemorts, Voldemort se trouvait au premier étage dans une chambre où les volets étaient toujours fermés, Harry, Sirius, et Rémus trouvèrent cette chambre, s'y introduire. Là Sirius et Rémus tuèrent la garde et Harry s'occupa de Voldemort, qui ne s'attendant pas à une attaque, fut surpris, mais encore plus surpris des progrès que le jeune sorcier avait fait. Harry dut lancer trois Avada Kedavra avant de toucher Voldemort encore affaibli, cela faisait à peine un an qu'il avait recouvré son corps, et avait du mal à s'y habituer.

Une fois que Voldemort fut tué, Harry s'évanoui, et là il vit une foule qui le remerciait de s'être battu, puis il vit ses parents, sa mère pris la parole et ne lui dit que quelques mots : « Soit heureux, mon chéri, tu le mérite ! » et ses parents s'évaporèrent. Quand il se réveilla il été dans son lit au square Grimmaurd, auquel il habitait depuis le début de son entraînement, il avait définitivement déménagé de chez les Dursley. Il se réveilla deux semaines après son duel.

Ce duel l'avait éloigné durant un très longue année de sa chère école, il avait été forcé de prendre du repos les cinq mois qui suivaient son réveil, il passait ses journées avec Sirius et Rémus, quand la pleine lune n'était pas trop proche, et ils parlaient, en général du temps où son père et sa mère étaient à Poudlard. Harry appris beaucoup de chose. Toutefois, il travaillait sur le programme de sixième année dans les quelques matières qu'il avait choisi, métamorphose, potions, qu'il avait choisi à regrets mais c'était une matière obligatoire pour entrer à l'école d'Auror, il avait choisi de continuer les défenses contre les forces du mal. Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue lui enseignaient leur matière respective le week-end. McGonagall assurait aussi les cours de sortilèges. Lupin lui enseignait la défense à sa manière : il apportait souvent les créatures dont il devait apprendre à se défendre cela changeait des cours d'Ombrage ! il avait en moyenne quatre heure de cours par semaines avec Rémus parfois même plus quand ils ne voyaient plus le temps passer, mais parfois moins, les semaines de pleine lune n'étaient pas facile pour Rémus.

Harry passait un été formidable, il pouvait aller où bon lui semble, son brevet de transplanage étant officiel, de plus, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais sa cicatrice s'estompait, il passait donc plus inaperçu, seul les gens qui le connaissaient vraiment le reconnaissaient. Il continuait à rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué mais arrivait à la fin du programme et avait été dispensé d'examen. Harry n'avait pas de nouvelle de ses amis depuis un an, ayant été très occupé, l'ordre leur avait demandé de ne pas lui écrire pendant son entraînement, puis pendant les temps de son repos, Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que Harry ne sorte ni ne reçoive de visite autre que celle des membres de l'ordre. Ron et Hermione lui manquait, mais le monde des adultes lui convenait, il s'y sentait bien.

Pendant les vacances, Ron et Hermione étaient partis avec leurs parents respectifs il ne savait trop où et ne pouvait donc pas venir le voir. Il avait eu le droit de reprendre le Quidditch, et à sa grande joie il n'avait pas perdu la main, bien sur les techniques étaient un peu oubliées, mais il se mit au travail pour les réapprendre et se perfectionner dans de nouvelles, et se félicita d'avoir augmenté son niveau, l'équipe de Gryffondor allait encore gagnait la coupe de Quidditch !

Il alla faire ses courses de début d'année avec Sirius sous la forme de Sniffle, il eu la plus grande satisfaction de ne reconnaître personne et de n'être reconnu par personne, Harry ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait fait durant cette année, car cela l'avait profondément changé, et il ne se sentait plus lui, mais quelqu'un de plus fort et faible à la fois. Il était sur de dépasser Hermione au niveau des sortilèges, mais il se sentait encore plus fragile sur le plan des sentiments, tout était devenu flou.

La veille de la rentrée, Harry était impatient, de voir Ron et Hermione bien sur, mais surtout de voir un cadre stable, car même si le square Grimmaurd formait un cadre il n'était pas très stable car les gens ne faisait qu'aller et venir, alors que Poudlard constituait pour lui un foyer, en quelque sorte, là-bas, il pouvait être avec toutes les personnes qu'il désirait, et c'est là qu'il se sentait le plus proche de ses parents. Le lendemain il alla à la gare avec les membres de l'ordre qu'il préférait. Ils le laissèrent sur le quai, il fut bientôt assaillis par des élèves, son absence n'était pas passé inaperçue, le troupeau fut bientôt dissipé par la préfète en chef, il n'eu pas de mal à reconnaître Ron qui l'accompagnait, il avait cependant peu grandit par rapport aux autres années, mais été toujours aussi roux et pleins de tâches de rousseurs. Quand Ron le reconnu, il le prit dans ses bras :

« Ca fait du bien de te voir ! Tu nous à manquer l'an dernier !

Oui vous aussi ! Enormément, mais le temps m'a manqué, je n'ai pas réellement put penser à moi, et on m'a dit que ça devait être ma priorité, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir écrit ! Où est Hermione ?

Tu ne m'a pas reconnue ? dit une belle jeune femme, brune aux yeux noisettes ambrés et pétillants, qui n'avait plus rien d'une enfant.

Hermione ? s'estomaqua Harry. C'est … c'est toi ? Tu as tellement changé, c'est …

Incroyable, coupa Ron, oui je sais j'ai beaucoup de chance ! »

Et à ces mots Ron embrassa Hermione, mais pas d'un baiser amical, un baiser amoureux et passionné. « Décidément il s'était passé beaucoup de choses pendant un an », pensa Harry . Hermione parut inquiète, elle se rendit compte que Harry avait les yeux dans le vides, quelque chose avait changé en lui, elle l'avait en quelque sorte quitté enfant, et retrouvé un adulte, mais un pas un jeune homme, un adulte mûr :

« Ca ne vas pas Harry ? questionna t'elle, soucieuse.

Non tout vas très bien, c'est que je me suis habitué à penser plutôt qu'a parler. Mais ne vous en faite pas. Soyez heureux, vous le méritez ! » il ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement mais il venait de ressortir les derniers mots de sa mère.

« Harry ? », reprit-elle en pénétrant son regard, elle avait un ton plutôt maternel, cela lui déplu, il ne voulait pas d'une mère, il détourna son regard et monta dans le train avec ses bagages.

Elle voulut le suivre, car elle avait vu dans ses yeux quelque chose de noir et terrible, un profond changement. Mais elle en fut empêcher par Ron, Harry l'entendit dire qu'il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Ron n'était réellement pas habile, Hermione avait bien deviné de quoi il avait besoin, et était prête à le faire. Harry avait besoin de tendresse et d'écoute, il avait fait taire tous ses besoins, toutes ses envies pendant un an, tout ça pour accomplir ce que tout le monde attendait de lui depuis si longtemps, accomplir son destin. Il se sentait seul, tout le temps, et à cette instant tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité c'était parler, mais pas à n'importe qui, il voulait parlait à Hermione, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était à elle qu'il voulait parler et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se mit dans un compartiment qui par bonheur était vide, il s'y installa, ferma la porte par un sort puis s'assit et comme il le faisait depuis quelque temps ferma son âme et ne pensa plus à rien, il ferma les yeux, c'était le seul repos qu'il pouvait trouver depuis quelque mois, la sommeil l'avait quitté, il ouvrit soudain les yeux, le train était en marche, il ne s'en été pas rendu compte, et quelqu'un frappait à la porte, c'était la énième personne à essayer d'ouvrir, mais celle là insistait. Il se leva et décoinça la porte, Hermione était derrière la porte, elle était seule, elle demanda à entrer. Harry s'écarta, trop heureux que son vœux de lui parler soit exaucé. Elle s'assit sur la banquette en face de celle où il était, d'un air décidé, elle le regarda et il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il s'assoit à son tour, il s'exécuta. Puis elle prit la parole :

« Maintenant, je veux que tu me raconte tout ce qui c'est passé cette année. Quelque chose à changer en toi Harry, et je veux le découvrir !

Toi aussi tu as changé, Hermione ! essaya de flatter Harry.

Harry, tu es plus important que moi ! Ton destin regarde le monde !

Plus maintenant ! s'énerva Harry. J'ai accompli mon destin !

Quoi ? … Alors … Tout … Tout ce que tu as fait en un an … C'est tuer Voldemort ?

Quoi tu voulais peut-être que je mette un semaine ? s'énerva t'il. Figure toi que j'ai passé quatre mois à me préparer ! J'ai supporté Rogue tout les jours ! A chaque minute passée en sa présence je pouvais me faire attaqué par lui ! J'ai pratiqué les sortilèges impardonnables, Hermione ouvrit une bouche béate, à ton avis j'allais tué Voldemort avec un expelliarmus ? elle fit non de la tête. J'ai passé mon brevet de transplanage un an en avance ! elle l'ouvrit encore plus grand. J'ai appris des rudiment de magie noir, à ce moment elle faillit se décrocher la mâchoire. Sirius m'a même appris à devenir animagus, même si je n'ai pas réussi la transformation complète à temps pour le combat final, mais quand même ça demande un travail monstre ! J'ai quasiment fait les commandos ! il sourit à cette comparaison purement moldue. Après quatre mois d'entraînement, et de maîtrise…

Tu veux dire que tu as sus lancé un véritable Avada Kedavra au bout de 4 mois ?

Pas sur un homme voyons ! j'ai eu … au maximum … 15 minutes pour m'entraîner sur les mangemorts qui me séparaient de Voldemort.

Et tu fais de l'ironie ?

Bon, excuse moi ! ils sourirent, elle fut ravie de constater qu'il avait garder un peu d'infantilité. Mais je continue. Donc, après ces quatre mois, nous sommes partis à la recherche de Voldemort, on l'a trouvé grâce à un mangemort, et puis, voilà…

Et après ? Je veux dire quand tu es revenu en Angleterre ?

Je suis resté au square Grimmaurd, avec obligation de repos et de coupure du monde, je crois que mon absence de deux semaines leur à fait peur…

Que veux tu dire par « absence » ?

Bien après le dernier Avada Kedavra… je me souviens juste m'être réveillé dans mon lit du square Grimmaurd, et c'était deux semaines plus tard. Ne fais pas cette tête là je vais très bien maintenant. Donc, j'ai du leur faire peur et il m'ont assigné à une repos total pendant cinq mois. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, puis les grandes vacances sont arrivées … Ron et toi êtes partis en vacances, et voilà…

Oh ! je suis désolée Harry ! J'aurais tant aimé être là » et elle le prit dans ses bras, mais pas comme un mère, qu'elle avait fint de remplacer près de deux heures plus tôt, ça ne ressemblait pas non plus à l'étreinte d'une amie, mais une étreinte comment ? de qui ? Il était perdu ! Mais il décida de refermer ses bras sur le dos de son amie, il n'était plus sur du mot. Il desserra son étreinte. Il la remit sur la banquette, et repris la parole :

« Et toi ? tu as fait quoi l'an dernier ?

Et bien, je ne sais pas… ce que tu as fait est tellement…

Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne me reparle **jamais**, de ce que j'ai vécu l'an dernier !

D'accord, céda-t-elle. Mais une dernière chose…

Vas y.

Qu'est il arrivé à ta cicatrice ?

Elle a juste disparue, conclut-il. Maintenant parlons de toi. »

Elle lui raconta ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard, comment, parce que sans lui, ils s'étaient retrouvés seul, Ron et elle avaient poussé leur amitié, plus loin que l'amitié. A la fin de la conversation, Hermione se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter le compartiment elle commençait à ouvrir la porte quand il la fit refermer d'un geste de la main, elle se retourna d'un air interrogateur, il répondit à sa question muette :

« Oui, c'est moi qui est refermé la porte, je l'ai fait pour te dire que tout ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai été heureux de te le dire, mais je ne veux que tu n'en parle à personne, et comme tu sera la seule personne au courrant, je saurais tout de suite si tu en parle à quelqu'un.

Mais tu vas quand même en parler à Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Tu sais quand je suis monté dans le train, tu as voulu me suivre, et Ron à cru bon de te dire que j'avais besoin d'être seul…

Oui et alors ?

Alors Ron est maladroit ! Et n'a pas ta facilité de compréhension.

C'est un compliment ?

Oui. »

Il avait une voix monocorde, il avait l'impression qu'elle était tendue. Et en était même sur, car il avait décidé de faire durer la conversation pour avoir le temps de pénétrer son esprit de surface, il ne voulait aucune vision, surtout si elle devait être gênante pour Hermione, après tout, elle avez le droit à une vie privée. Il découvrit de la tension mais pas seulement, l'esprit d'Hermione n'avait pas de trace de la compassion auquel il s'attendait, mais … d'amour, pas un amour amical et platonique, mais quelque chose d'ardant. Une chose était sure cela ne concernait pas Ron. Elle reprit la parole le sortant de ses pensées :

« Harry ? il reprit conscience.

Oui Hermione ?

Je peux y aller ? il réalisa qu'il maintenait la porte fermée.

Oh, oui bien sur ! et déverrouilla la porte, et avant qu'elle ne soit sortit il lui dit, Hermione, ne fait pas souffrir Ron, il t'aime… »

Elle hésita à sortir, se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Avait-il lut en elle qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'elle ne sortait avec Ron que, parce que, Harry loin d'elle l'insupportait ? Elle décida de remédier à cela, leur relation était allée trop loin et, Harry revenu, n'avait plus aucun sens à ses yeux. Elle se dirigea vers la tête du train où elle avait laissé le préfet durant la réunion de début d'année afin d'expliquer aux nouvelles recrues leur rôle durant l'année. Elle arriva au moment où la réunion finissait :

Ron s'avança vers Hermione et essaya de l'embrasser mais elle se détourna :

« Non, Ron !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Quoi **encore** ? Tu ne fais jamais rien ! J'ai initiative de tout !

Si tu me laissait faire quelque chose !

Bien j'été venue t'annoncer une nouvelle que tu aurai pût mal prendre mais vu le ton sur lequel tu le prends ça ne sera pas compliqué ! Ron je te quitte ! »

Le jeune homme paru choqué, et visiblement abasourdi, elle lui expliqua des raisons fausses car elle ne voulait pas le blesser, Ron avait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Harry, lui expliquer qu'elle le préférai à lui n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Après de brèves explications elle tourna les talons et se dirigea presque en courrant vers le compartiment de Harry. Elle frappa à la porte, les rideaux étaient toujours fermés et la porte devait avoir était reverrouillée, Harry avait fait des progrès inimaginable. Il mit un certain temps à ouvrir, heureusement qu'elle avait couru car Ron arrivait derrière elle, Harry se décida à ouvrir, elle entra dans le compartiment et le pria :

« Ron arrive, referme cette porte ! il s'exécuta et continua

Je crois que tu lui a dit …

Pas tout. Mais comment as-tu lu en moi ? demanda t'elle, visiblement stupéfaite.

L'occlumancie, répondit-il tout simplement, c'est devenu un reflex, quand c'est un peux flou chez moi je vais voir chez les autres… et en allez voir dans tes pensées, j'ai vu que tu n'aimais pas Ron, que tu aimais une autre personne…

Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? » questionna Hermione gênée, il s'apprêtait à lui mentir en disant non quand :

« Hermi ! s'il te plaît, ouvre cette porte ! cria la voix de Ron au dehors.

Tu ne connaîtrait pas un sortilège d'insonorisation ? Je n'en ai pas encore trouvé.

J'en connais un, mais le meilleur remède à ça, en désignant le bruit que faisait Ron en tambourinant sur la porte, c'est le dialogue.

Harry, s'il te plaît ?

Hermione, où tu sors t'expliquer avec Ron, où je te fais sortir, et mon sort d'expédition n'est pas tout à fait au point, ce qui fait que tu pourrais te trouver au dehors du train au lieu de dans le couloir, mentit-il car il maîtrisait ce sort depuis assez longtemps maintenant.

Bon j'ai compris, dit la jeune fille. Mais … ça te dérange de te cacher ? Je préfèrerai qu'il croie que je suis seule…

OK ! il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et se cacha dessous.

Merci Harry. Et elle ouvrit et referma la porte, Harry se reconcentra sur lui, pour quelques instants, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'été écoulé quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était rentrée dans le compartiment, seule, et lui avait enlevé sa cape : il reprit ses esprits au moment où le voile descendait de son visage.

« C'est bien tu n'aie pas bougé… dit-elle en s'effondrant à côté de Harry, et tomba quasiment sur lui, en pleure.

Hé, Hermione ! Chut, calme toi !

Harry … je … je … je lui ai dit … tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, tout ce que je ressentait, … pour toi, … pour lui, … les raisons qui m'avait fait me mettre avec lui … elle sanglotait.

Calme toi ! Je sais tout ça… Ils restèrent ainsi tout le reste du trajet, quand Hermione se rendit compte que le train allait entrer en gare, elle se leva subitement, sécha ses pleurs, embrassa Harry sur la joue et sortit du compartiment. Harry ramassa ses affaires et pris sa suite quelques instants plus tard, dans un calme insurmontable. Hermione remplissait son rôle de préfète en chef à merveille. Il vit bientôt Hagrid appeler les premières années qui lui semblèrent bien petits cette année, il était visiblement très content de le voir, en tant que membre de l'ordre il savait ce qu'il avait vécu. Harry attendit un peu Hermione, et il monta avec elle et Ron dans la dernière calèche. Ron s'était mis dans un coin et laissait Harry et Hermione sur la banquette opposée, Hermione avait passé le bras de Harry autour de ses épaules et avait appuyé sa tête contre son épaule, elle était bien ainsi et aurait pu y rester des heures si la calèche ne s'était pas arrêtée. Ils en sortirent, la majorité des élèves étaient rentrée et le professeur McGonagall les attendaient, elle fût heureuse de voir Harry, elle les invita à la suivre dans son bureau, ils s'exécutèrent. Hermione et Ron furent priés de rester au dehors quelques instants, le professeur McGonagall ne s'assit pas à son bureau, elle se tourna juste vers Harry et dit :

« Je serai brève, je suis enchantée de voir que vous vous portez bien, même si cela ne fait pas très longtemps que nous nous sommes quittés. Vous revoir en se château fait plaisir, il était trop calme sans vous. Elle eu un sourire.

Merci Minerva.

Mr Potter dois-je vous rappeler que l'année scolaire à commencée ? dit-elle sur un ton faussement dur.

Pardon professeur. » rectifia t'il.

Elle le congédia, et fit rentrer Ron et Hermione, Hermione mit sa main sur le torse de Harry quand il se croisèrent et quand elle la décolla un petit papier tomba à terre, il le ramassa et lut :

« Ce soir, 23h00, le chêne près du lac, je dois te parler

bises, Hermione. »

Qu'avait elle donc à lui dire ? il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Peeves arriva et commença à chanter, il tourna les talons et fila à la grande salle. Les portes étaient fermées, il n'y avait pas réellement d'entrée discrète et il décida donc de pousser les grandes portes, il se fit inévitablement remarquer ; les élèves se demandaient pourquoi Harry Potter arrivait en retard et de plus cela leur rappela que l'an dernier il été absent. Il fila vite trouver une place en bout de table des Gryffondors, où il retrouva tous ses amis, ils avaient changé. Il ne parla à personne, depuis quelque temps le bruit le dérangeait, il se concentra donc pour fermer sa tête, et eu une idée, pour bien signifier qu'il été de retour il pénétra dans l'esprit de Rogue. Il s'en rendit compte et lui lança un regard noir, Harry avait revu un nombre incalculable de fois le même souvenir de Rogue ; celui où il c'était senti le plus humilié : c'était un de ses anniversaires, celui de ses 14 ans, il était dans une salle d'un manoir, avec des jeunes de son âge, et il ouvrait ses cadeaux, et là il trouvait un caleçon avec des petits cœurs rouges, cadeau de sa mère, cela faisait toujours rire Harry et il ne se lassait pas de revoir le pauvre Severus dans cette situation humiliante. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'est que Rogue se lève et vienne le voir, en effet il remontait l'allée et arrivait à sa hauteur il lâcha seulement : « Ne refaite plus jamais ça Potter où vous aurez des ennuis », et il sortit par les grandes portes qu'Harry avaient ouvertes. Il fut questionné mais ne répondit à personne, il avait en quelque sorte fait un promesse à Hermione. Ron et la préfète en chef n'arrivèrent qu'à la fin du repas. Quand Harry croisa Hermione il lui chuchota un « d'accord pour ce soir », et il sentit qu'elle avait frémit, sa voix était devenue suave avec le temps mais restait douce. Harry ne voulut pas aller au dortoir, et se dirigea donc vers la salle sur demande, il fit trois aller retour en pensant à une salle confortable pour qu'il se repose, quand la porte apparut, une voix derrière lui retentit :

« Et bien Saint Potter fait son grand retour ? Harry avait deviné à qui appartenait cette voix.

Malefoy. Alors ton père va bien ? Où as t'il eu du mal à revenir à la maison ?

De quoi tu parle Potter ? s'interrogea Malefoy, car il n'était pas dans les habitude de Potter de parler de son père.

Oh rien juste d'un après-midi de l'an dernier, dans une clairière, avec des mangemorts… Tu vois de quoi je parle ? il avait un ton arrogant qui lui était nouveau.

Non, Harry, il ne sais rien ! Dumbledore était apparu. Mr Malefoy, vous n'avez rien à faire là !

Oui professeur. Malefoy s'en alla.

Harry à qui à tu parlé de l'an dernier ? reprit Dumbledore visiblement soucieux.

Hermione seulement.

Bien. Evite d'ébruité tes exploits, tu as du braver beaucoup d'interdit pour faire ce que tu as fait …

Et aller jusqu'à tuer, je sais professeur. Répondit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Bien, que t'apprêtait tu à faire ?

Aller me reposer … Je ne dors pas bien en ce moment, je réfléchi trop… mentit il car il ne dormait pas du tout.

J'ai un cadeau pour toi, et il pourra peut-être t'aider. il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un sac en kraft dans la main de Harry. C'est une pensine, tu sais comment t'en servir, Sirius, Rémus ainsi que Severus et Minerva y ont mis quelque cadeau pour toi … car avec ces événements tu as manqué deux anniversaires ! Bon 16 et 17 ans Harry !

Merci professeur ! » et Dumbledore s'en alla, il allait tourner les talons quand une voix l'appela. C'était Ron qui le cherchait.

« Qu'y a t'il Ron ?

Je voulais juste te dire que je suis content pour toi et Hermione, vous formez un beau couple.

Ron, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Ah, bon ? mais alors ce qu'elle m'a dit dans le train ? et la calèche ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ménagerai Hermione, elle s'emporte un peu, et parle peut-être un peu trop !

Bah, va, c'est une fille ! et ils se mirent à rire.

Tu viens Harry allons au dortoir. Il hésita mais le suivit, il se retourna et constata que la porte avait disparue.

Harry ? demanda Ron. Je peux te poser une question ?

Non Ron, je sais ce que tu veux me demander mais je ne te dirais rien sur ce que j'ai fait l'an dernier, j'ai fait une promesse à une personne, et je ne la trahirai pas. » il avait un ton sec, autoritaire, ce qui surpris beaucoup Ron.

Ron semblait déçu et ne dit plus rien jusqu'au dortoir, Harry monta avec lui déposa le cadeau que Dumbledore lui avait donné, et constata que ses affaires n'avait pas été montées, il fint une envie pressante et sortit. La salle commune était déserte, il n'était que dix heure et demi, mais le calme du lac allait lui permettre de se reposer un peu. La nuit, Harry ne dormait plus, il réfléchissait… il réfléchissait à ce qu'allez devenir sa vie, il avez vécu depuis ses onze pour vaincre Voldemort, et ce but était atteint, quel allez être son nouveau but ?

Il arrivait au point de rendez vous, installa sa cape au sol et s'assit dessus. la nuit été fraîche mais encore douce, l'automne commençait à arriver, mais l'été était encore bien présent. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la légère brise qui lui caressait le visage, dans ces moments là, il perdait toute conscience du temps et de se qu'il faisait, il ne se rendit pas compte que Hermione arrivait, il reprit conscience assez tôt pour se rendre compte qu'il pleurait, cela lui arrivait souvent en ce moment, et c'était un des grands mystère qui l'animait, Hermione s'en rendit compte :

« Harry ? Ca ne vas pas ? il la regarda.

Si ! Si ! parfaitement bien depuis que je suis ici, ça fait bizarre seulement. »

Elle se rapprocha d'elle puis refit le gestes qu'elle avait fait dans la calèche en disant :

« Ouais, je te comprends…

Non, Hermione tu ne **peux** pas comprendre, s'énerva t'il en se dégageant et se levant pour lui faire face. Même si je t'ai dit ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne peux pas l'imaginer ! elle prit un visage livide. J'ai changé, Hermione, beaucoup changé, cette année m'a fait perdre beaucoup de chose, elle m'a fait me renfermer sur moi ! Et ce que je sais que tu attends de moi, je ne peux pas te le donner ! Pas maintenant ! »

Il se remit à pleurer sur le cou des nerfs, elle se leva et vînt le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui rendis son étreinte, se dégagea et retourna s'asseoir sur la cape en séchant ses larmes et disant :

« Où est passé le légendaire Harry Potter ? Le Survivant n'ayant peur de rien et bravant toute les épreuves qui lui sont présentée… Hermione retourna s'asseoir auprès de lui, gardant toutefois ses distances, la colère de Harry l'avait rendue craintive.

Harry, tu n'es pas cela !

Mais c'est ce qu'on m'a demandé ! Et qu'on me demandera tant que la mort de Voldemort ne se sera pas répandue ! Jusque là, je devrais garder la tête haute.

Harry ? pour toute réponse il tourna la tête, elle continua alors. Que ne peux tu pas me donner ?

De l'amour, Herm', car plus le temps va, plus j'ai l'impression d'en être dépourvu… Ma cicatrice était la marque de l'amour de ma mère, d'après Dumbledore… mais l'amour de ma mère m'a quitté, alors que me reste t'il ? »

Ses yeux émeraudes étaient plongés dans ses yeux ambrés, pour toute réponse elle rapprocha sa tête de lui et déposa un frêle baiser sur sa bouche, il ne voulut pas le rendre, gardant cette once d'amour se propager en lui. Il la remercia simplement de ce qu'elle faisait, mais l'avertit que pendant un temps, elle allait devoir ne pas se faire d'illusions. Puis il se remémora le mot qu'elle lui avait fait passer :

« Mais au fait tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

Elle rougit et il comprit que c'était déjà fait par ce baiser, toutefois elle répondit quelque chose :

« Tu as peut-être remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de préfet en chef cette année !

Ah, bon ? Ce n'est pas normal ! si ?

Enfin, maintenant si, parce qu'il a été décidé que le préfet en chef, ça serait toi !

Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas été préfet !

Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que c'était parce que Dumbledore avait sentit en cinquième année, que la guerre toute proche allait t'empêcher d'officier, c'est pourquoi il a nommé Ron ! Mais puisque tu es revenu, ça a été, en quelque sorte, réparé.

Mais pourquoi ce n'était pas dans la lettre ?

Que tu n'as pas reçu d'après McGonagall !

Ah oui c'est vrai… on m'a juste donné la liste des fournitures. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de lettre…

Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas surs que tu reviendrais à Poudlard, il n'était pas surs que tu serais assez en forme !

Et je ne le suis pas, confirma t'il. Mais j'espère que revenir ici me rendra mieux…

Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas va ! Tu pourra te déchaîner sur Malefoy, elle rit et lui sourit. Ah mais j'oubliais ! »

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit insigne et l'accrocha sur sa robe de sorcier et ajouta :

« On devrais rentrer ! Nos appartements nous attendent ! il fronça les sourcils. En tant que préfets en chefs, reprit-elle, nous avons des appartements à part ainsi que les mots de passe de toutes les salles communes et du bureau de Dumbledore. »

Hermione et Harry rentrèrent au château, ils montèrent aux troisième étage, là ils trouvèrent le tableau derrière lequel se trouvait leurs appartements, ils dirent le mot de passe et entrèrent. Il y avait une salle commune, avec une bibliothèque, une cheminée, deux bureaux se faisant faces, des sièges, poufs et un grand sofa. De part et d'autre de la pièce circulaire se trouvait deux portes, sur l'une était noté, _Préfète en chef_ suivit de _Hermione Granger_ et sur l'autre _Préfet en chef_ suivit de _Harry Potter_. Ils pénétrèrent tout les deux dans leurs appartements se retrouvant chacun dans une chambre à lit double à baldaquin ainsi qu'une grande armoire, une commode et une porte menant à une salle de bain commune, où ils se retrouvèrent. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, puis allèrent dans leur chambre respective et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure, il passa à la salle de bain et finissait de nouer une serviette à sa taille pour aller se laver les dents, quand Hermione entra, elle posa les yeux sur lui, puis s'apercevant qu'il la regardait, elle rougit et ferma la porte. Il haussa les épaules et continua ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, après avoir fini il frappa doucement à la porte d'Hermione pour la prévenir qu'il avait fini, elle ouvrit timidement la porte pour constater qu'il été sortit. Il se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, où Harry attendait, il la prévint que la prochaine fois, il fermerait sa porte à clé, quand il serait dans la salle de bain, à ces mots elle rougit encore. Leur entrée dans la grande salle fût remarquée, par le fait que Harry soit là, mais encore plus par le fait qu'il était accompagné d'Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bout de la table sous les yeux de Ron, qui était assis avec Seamus et Neville, Harry lui adressa un signe de main, auquel il se força de répondre avec un sourire forcé, puis il regarda Hermione qui s'assit en face de Harry, il s'assit en face d'elle avec un bref haussement d'épaule.

Le professeur McGonagall passa dans les rangs pour distribuer les emplois du temps, il constata que le siens différé des autres années. Ses entraînements de Quidditch, ainsi que les réunions avec les préfets y figurait en plus des cours qu'il avait choisi de continuer : DCFM, Métamorphose, dans lequel il était devenu assez doué depuis qu'il avait appris à devenir un animagus avec Sirius, Sortilèges, et à son grand regret, les Potions. Ce matin là, il commençait la journée avec double cours de Métamorphose, suivi de double cours de potions, mais le pire était peut-être le quadruple cours de sortilèges le vendredi après-midi. Il avait peut de cours avec ses amis, leurs options différant, il remarqua que cette année, le doublage des classes n'était pas affiché. Il demanda des explications à Hermione, en constatant qu'elle avait plus de cours que lui, elle lui expliqua que les élèves ayant pris trop d'options différentes au seins des maisons, il avait été décidé que les classes seraient faites non plus par maisons mais par options. Au dos de son emploi du temps un mot de McGonagall était noté :

« Mr Potter est attendu à 18h00 dans mon bureau.

Professeur Minerva McGonagall »

Harry se demandait pourquoi elle voulait le voir en se rendant à son cours après être passé prendre son sac avec ses affaires. Il entra dans la salle de cours qui était à moitié pleine et constata qu'il été le seul Gryffondor, il y avait un assez grand nombre de Serdaigle, quelques Serpentards, où il fut heureux de ne pas trouver Malefoy, mais aucun Poufsouffle. Il s'installa à une table à part. Le professeur McGonagall entra, et commença son cours, leur souhaitant la bienvenue, elle lui sourit en annonçant l'exercice du jour et compris pourquoi après car elle lui avait déjà appris cela l'été dernier ce qui été assez frais dans son esprit, elle lui demanda de venir sur l'estrade pour une démonstration et récolta 5 points pour sa maison, puis retourna à sa place pour refaire l'exercice. Le cours passa lentement car Harry s'ennuyait un peu. Il fut content quand la cloche sonna, il se dirigea vers son cours de potion et fus content d'y retrouver Ron et Hermione, qui elle y été déjà depuis une heure d'après ce qu'il avait lu le matin sur son emploi du temps, bien entendu ils n'étaient pas côte à côte, il décida de s'asseoir à coté de Ron, ayant passé déjà une bonne partie du temps avec Hermione, elle en fut compréhensive ce qui le ravi. Rogue patienta quelques instants que les nouveaux arrivants soient installés, le tableau été remplis de formule, le cours précédent devait être un cours de théorique, il s'effaça et les ingrédients d'une potion apparurent, le cours fut long, Harry se concentrait énormément, il voulait impressionner Rogue, qui, quoi qu'il fasse, ne le remarquerai pas. Toutefois il sentit que quelqu'un cherchait à pénétrer son esprit, il leva les yeux tout en résistant, et vit que Rogue avait un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il repoussa l'attaque et revis se souvenir qu'il aimait tant. Rogue se mit alors en colère et éleva la voix :

« Mr Potter, je vois que mes avertissement n'aurons servi à rien, 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et je vous attends à la fin du cours. »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, et il sentit un regard noir sur lui, celui d'Hermione, il y avait toutefois une nuance d'incompréhension dans ses yeux, Harry ne se démonta pas il se reconcentra sur sa potion et la réussi avant qu'Hermione aie fini. Rogue vint le voir le regarda avec sarcasme et fit tester la potion à Ron, il s'endormit instantanément sur sa table, Harry avait réussi sa potion avec brio, et récupéra 5 points pour sa maison ainsi que la déception sur le visage de Rogue, Harry réveilla Ron, qui, lui, n'avait pas fini sa potion, la cloche sonna, les élève prirent une fiole l'emplire de la potion qu'ils avaient fait et l'apportèrent au bureau, Harry attendit que Hermione sorte pour s'approcher du bureau de Rogue. Le professeur prit alors la parole :

« Mr Potter je ne tolérerai plus cette humiliation de votre part dans n'importe quelle situation…

Monsieur dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui essayiez de pénétrer mon esprit ?

Je voulais juste vérifier que vous étiez bien concentré, et que mes cours ont été bien retenus !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils l'ont été. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en sortant de la salle de cours, il constata qu'Hermione l'attendait, il lui raconta ce qui c'était passé pendant le cours et aussi l'humiliation de Rogue, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, il lui rappela toutefois que cela devait rester secret, pour que personne n'aie d'ennui. L'après midi se passa bien, le cours de défense contre les forces de mal ressemblait à ceux de Lupin et il lui sembla connaître le professeur Frans, l'homme lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait pas pût dire qui. Il fût surpris que le professeur connaissent déjà son nom. Comment avait il fait ? Sans sa cicatrice il paraissait tout à fait un jeune homme ordinaire. Le professeur Frans lui demanda de rester un peu après le cours. Il savait qu'il ferait attendre Flitwick mais s'en fichait un peu, manquer un peu les sortilèges ne le dérangeait pas. A la fin du cours il se dirigea vers le bureau, le professeur leva les yeux et dit simplement :

« Que pense tu de mon déguisement ? »

Harry ne comprit pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« Harry, c'est moi Sniffle ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Sirius ? Mais, comment ?

Oh, Dumbledore ne trouvait pas de professeur pour ce cours, alors il me l'a proposé, Rogue fait une potion en quantité astronomique pour que je garde cette apparence, même si elle ne change pas grand chose je trouve…

Moi aussi ! Je suis content de te voir !

Et ta transformation ?

J'ai réussi entièrement hier, mais ce matin pas moyen !

Ne t'inquiète pas, ta transformation n'est pas des plus facile, ton père à aussi eu du mal, lui c'était les bois, toi les ailes et les plumes. Déjà tu as l'arrière train !

A t'entendre parler on croirait que je me transforme en un je ne sais pas quoi !

L'hippogriffe est une créature si complexe !

Mais quelle belle créature, j'adore voler, j'ai réussi hier, c'est magnifique ! Je crois que le Quidditch m'a pas mal aidé.

Sûrement… dit-il pensif. La prochaine fois que tu réussi ta transformation, passe me voir, j'aimerai bien voler, ça fait si longtemps. Et puis un exercice que tu pourrai faire, c'est te renseigner sur le comportement des hippogriffes entre eux, et après aller dans la forêt pour t'immiscer dans la colonie…

Je ne sais pas… Ca me paraît difficile…

Attends un peu alors … Mais j'y pense tu n'aurais pas cours ?

Si, sortilèges …

Il reste très peu du cours, je t'excuserai au près de Flitwick »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et Harry partit vers ses appartements. La salle commune était déserte, il décida de retenter une transformation, il se concentra et quelques secondes plus tard, à la place où il était, était un superbe hippogriffe au plumes noires, aux yeux d'un émeraude vif… Harry était fier de lui, il trottait autour de la salle, quand Hermione entra, il repris forme humaine et explosa de rire quand il vit la tête que la jeune fille continuait d'avoir. Elle mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

« Harry c'est toi ?

Non, le père noël ! Bien sur que c'est moi. Tu viens de rencontrer Grifenvol, ma forme animagus.

Tu veux dire qu'hier tu ne blaguais pas quand tu disais que Sirius t'avait appris à devenir un animagus ?

Bien non, comme tu viens de le voir. Excuse-moi Hermione mais je vais devoir aller voir McGonagall, elle m'attends.

Ah, euh, bien, à tout à l'heure Harry, il s'avança vers la sortie et en passant déposa un léger baiser sur la sa joue.

Hermione, dit-il sans se retourner, ça fait partie des secrets que je te demande de garder… »

Il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers le premier étage où était le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il y arriva et frappa à la porte, elle lui ouvrit et le fit asseoir en face de son bureau. Elle s'assis à son tour et pris la parole :

« Mr Potter, vous savez que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a plu de capitaine depuis quelques temps. Et il s'est imposé au sein de l'équipe que vous feriez un bon capitaine. Accepteriez-vous de menez notre équipe ?

Avec plaisir, répondit Harry.

Bien je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je vous demanderai de faire afficher les horaires des entraînements dans la salle commune de Gryffondors, quand vous les aurai établi sachant que la saison commencera par le match de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle le premier week-end d'octobre. Le premier match de Gryffondor se fera contre le gagnant de ce match. Sur ce je crois que vous pouvez aller dîner. »

Harry remercia le professeur McGonagall et sortit du bureau. Il retrouva Hermione et Ron à la grande table, ils étaient face à face et s'évitait de toute les manières possible. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et entama la conversation.

« McGonagall m'a nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Moi je le savais, ils ont fait un sondage pendant l'été chez tout les Gryffondor pour savoir qui ils aimerai voir capitaine avec une liste de tout les membres, et d'après mes estimations, tu été favoris, par ton ancienneté et ta popularité.

Félicitation Harry, mais tu pense arriver à tout faire ? Être capitaine en plus de préfet en chef, faire tes devoirs, préparer les entraînements, les rondes, les événements de l'année et tes examens ?

Il le faudra ! Car tout me tiens à cœur. Sans compter que j'ai de fidèles amis qui pourrons m'aider ! assura-t-il d'un air entendu.

Tu peux compter sur moi, affirma Hermione.

Moi aussi, compléta Ron.

Merci les amis ! »

Ils continuèrent leur repas. Au moment de partir, Harry voulu inviter Ron dans sa salle commune, mais il refusa, il lui avoua qu'il préférait s'éloigner d'Hermione pour l'instant. Harry retourna donc dans les appartements des préfets, Hermione était dans sa chambre, il décida de commencer ses devoirs. Il termina assez tôt et pris la décision de faire une transformation, pour cela, il sortit dans le parc dans la nuit tombante et alla à l'orée de la forêt, il réussi sa transformation et pris de l'élan pour voler, une fois dans les airs il se dirigea vers le château pour chercher Sirius, il trouva la fenêtre et donna quelque coup de bec, Sirius vint ouvrir il fut étonné de voir un hippogriffe mais compris que c'était son filleul qui tenait sa promesse il l'enfourcha donc, Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un poids sur son dos et s'étonna de le porter sans problème. Sirius paraissait une plume de plus sur son dos, une fois qu'il fut bien en place il pris un peu d'altitude et vola au dessus du château, les élèves étaient couchés il pouvait donc se permettre quelques folies et fis des piqués et des remontés, il se promis d'essayer le looping quand il aurait reposé Sirius. Au bout d'une heure de vol, il sentit son parrain frissonner sur son dos et compris qu'il avait froid et décida de le ramener à sa fenêtre. Il repartit ensuite vers le lac pour voler un peu, et pris l'initiative de faire un looping, il pris de l'altitude pour pouvoir se rattraper si il ratait, et commença à vaciller jusqu'à faire un looping parfait de la même manière qu'il aurait fait avec un balai. Après cela il décida de se poser et de rentrer. Il été près d'une heure du matin, le château été désert, il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur, héritée de son père, les couloirs été bien déserts. Il alla se coucher.

Les jours passaient, Harry se trouvait mieux de jours en jours, il gérait ses nouvelles responsabilités avec l'aide de Hermione et Ron. Les professeurs été étonnés de ses progrès. La saison de Quidditch avait commencée et Serdaigle l'avait remporté sur Poufsouffle, Harry prépara son équipe à l'affrontement, il connaissait la tactique des Serdaigles grâce à Cho, il les prépara le mieux qu'il pût et ils remportèrent le match. Hermione et lui avait décidé de faire un bal pour noël, et de faire la sortie à Pré-au-lard le week-end avant la sortie des élèves. Harry s'améliorait de jour en jour en transformation elle se faisait plus rapides et facile, et sa technique de vol se perfectionnait. Il pensait de temps en temps à ce que lui avait dit Hermione sur le bord du lac mais ne s'en préoccupait pas trop

Un soir, Harry revenait de l'entraînement de Quidditch, il fut surpris de trouver Hermione dans la salle commune, d'habitude à cette heure là elle était couchée. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait :

« Je réfléchissais, répondit-elle simplement.

Et à quoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Non, je réfléchissais à notre discussion de la rentrée, celle du bord du lac…

Ah… et tu te disais quoi ?

Qu'on en avait pas reparlé.

Et tu voudrais en reparler ?

Oui, si tu es d'accord… il hocha la tête alors elle continua… Je me demandais si tu allais mieux, et si tu avais envisagé un « nous ».

Ca se pourrait bien, je peux essayer quelque chose ? »

Elle acquiesça, il se pencha vers elle, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis plus fort, il fini par l'enlacer et approfondir le baiser. Il voulut l'allonger sur le canapé mais elle le repoussa :

« Non, Harry, tu vas trop vite.

Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en se relevant.

Non, c'est pas toi, c'est moi, il fronça les sourcils. C'est que je suis … elle inspira et dit d'un seul coup… Harry je suis vierge.

Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, la rassura-t-il.

Ouais, mais tu sais que Poudlard aime bien parler, et un bruit court comme quoi t'es un charmeur qui a eu déjà pas mal de fille dans son lit.

Ca te dérange ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Non, après tout tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je voulais te dire, que moi, je prendrai mon temps, donc si tu veux allez voir ailleurs, je comprendrai…

Et si je n'es pas envie ? Tu veux bien m'autoriser à rester ? elle acquiesça. Bien, Miss Granger je vous conseillerai d'aller enfiler votre pyjama, car il est officiellement deux heure. »

Il avait essayer de prendre un ton sérieux. Elle obéit tranquillement et en passant près de lui, elle le déposa un baiser sur sa joue. C'est alors qu'il lui vint une idée :

« Hermione, tu peux quand même venir dormir avec moi, si tu veux et ne t'inquiète pas, je me contrôle » … elle sourit et hocha simplement la tête après un petit temps de réflexion et fila dans sa chambre. Il en fit autant, le voir se déshabiller pourrais la gêner, bien qu'il utilisai un sort, en un coup de baguette magique il se retrouva en boxer. Hermione frappa bientôt à sa porte et il lui ouvrit. Elle essaya vainement de ne pas rougir en le voyant si peu vêtu. Ils se couchèrent, s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut un peu surprise de ne pas se réveiller dans son lit, mais se rappela bien vite de la soirée de la veille. Harry dormait encore, elle était bien dans ses bras, il avait un étreinte tendre et protectrice, elle le regarda dormir un peu, il était tôt et elle pouvait se permettre d'attendre un peu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se dégagea doucement et se dirigea vers sa chambre puis vers la salle de bain. Elle voulait commencer ses révisions d'examen à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours. Harry dormait toujours quand elle sortit de leurs appartements.

Les semaines qui séparaient les élèves des vacances de Noël et du bal semblaient être plus longues. Mais le week-end à Pré-au-lard rassura tout le monde. Harry et Hermione avait décider de garder leur relation secrète au moins jusqu'au bal où ils iraient ensemble, car il avait été convenus que les préfets de chaque maison irait ensemble ainsi que les préfets et préfets en chefs. Mais ils voulaient passer leur journée à Pré-au-lard tout les trois, comme les relations de Ron et Hermione s'étaient un peu arrangée, à présent ils se toléraient.

Ils passèrent aux trois balais, ils se mirent dans un coin discret et commandèrent une bière au beurre. Quand ils eurent fini, ils firent du shopping, Harry et Ron supportèrent la demi-heure passée dans un magasin de prêt-à-sorcier pour qu'Hermione trouve une nouvelle robe. Elle avait refusé que les garçons la voie. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la cabane hurlante et y entrèrent, ils n'avaient plus peur depuis leurs troisième année, même si ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'ils y entraient. Quand ils ressortirent, la Poufsouffle avec qui Ron allait au bal vint le chercher elle voulait passer du temps avec lui, Harry et Hermione le laissèrent partir. Ils en profitèrent pour se balader encore un peu avant de rentrer au château. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements, et s'installèrent pour faire leurs devoir, Harry voulut garder un œil sur Ron et activa la carte du Maraudeur, il remarqua que Ron était arrêté dans une ruelle en face et plutôt proche de la Poufsouffle avec qui il allait aller au bal. Harry avait ajouter, avec la permission de Sirius, une fonction qui permettait de voir holographiquement un point ou un autre de la carte, il se concentra sur l'étiquette de Ron, ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il vit que Ron ne faisait pas qu'embrasser la poufsouffle il avait aussi quelques mouvements de bassins assez explicites, il enleva l'hologramme avant que Hermione ne s'en aperçoive, et se reconcentra sur son devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal, il avait gardé pour lui le fait que le professeur Frans était Sirius, Harry sentait que son parrain le favorisait légèrement par rapport aux autres élèves mais il savait aussi qu'il les surpassait tous, il devait parfois se brider un peu pour éviter la gêne des autres. Hermione se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et il sursauta un peu :

« Tu es folle de faire ça !

Pardon si je t'ai fait peur, s'excusa-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

Je crois que ça ne suffira pas, maugréa Harry en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

Est-ce que cela vous conviens mieux, murmura-t-elle après l'avoir tendrement embrasser sur les lèvres.

Ca devrait aller !

Tu fais quoi ? questionna-t-elle. A défense contre les forces du mal… Je trouve que les cours de Frans ressemblent à ceux de Lupin.

Normal c'est lui qui les faits. Merde pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? se révolta Harry contre lui-même.

Pardon ? Tu as bien dit que Frans et Lupin travaillent ensemble ?

Ouais, Rémus lui envoie les cours et les devoirs. Ne me questionne plus, c'est un secret. Hermione lança un regard en biais à son amoureux. Non, Hermione. Si tu veux va voir Frans, se força-t-il à dire au lieu de Sirius, si il a le droit, il te le dira.

Très bien. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la carte.

Non, désolé, j'ai quelque chose à faire avec », fit-il précipitamment Hermione n'aurais jamais trouvé Frans sur la carte, mais Sirius Black.

« Je le fait à ta place, Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Frans est dans son bureau. » Dit-il simplement.

Quand elle fut partit il se réinstalla à son bureau et continua son devoir. Hermione ne fut pas longue et quand elle revint elle lui sourit et il compris que Sirius lui avait tout dit. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément comme il aimait le faire, c'était le plus loin où ils étaient allés, ça ne dérangeait pas Harry d'attendre, même si son envie pour Hermione grandissait un peu plus chaque jour, et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler en sa présence. Il se jetait des sorts tous les soirs pour rester calme, mais il sentait le sort faiblir de plus en plus, il ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir.

_Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews !_


End file.
